


Some Nights

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stickey sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron shares a sweet night with Rung, enjoying the slow pace and the affection Rung has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy slow lovey dovey stuff.

Rung shifted, his nose twitching slightly and his hand coming up to rub it only once before settling back down in his spot on Megatrons chest. His hands were balled up under his own chestplate, pressed firmly to where he was sure Megatrons spark lay under him. When he had first laid like this he could have sworn he felt the warlords spark pulsing through his armor. Was he nervous? Of him? Megatron nervous because of Rung laying face down on his chest in his hab suit just because he could, because Megatron had welcomed him.

            It had all started with the graffiti on his door, for weeks he has spent hours scrubbing it off himself until Rung happened by and offered to help. At first he assumed it was some sort of trick, another bot to come and add salt to his wounds.  To his surprise when Rung had picked up a sponge and actually spent time helping him scrub it off did he feel a little hint of something deep in his void of a spark. Something long forgotten.

           

            "Why are you helping me?" Megatron squished the sponge in his hand as he watched Rung work a particularly gritty spot from the door. "If Rodimus asked you to do this-"

            "No, nothing like that. I just happened to walk by." Truth be told Whirl was a bragger and Rung had heard quite a bit of what he had been up to the last few days. As much as Rung scolded him for it he seemed to continue, but then again Whirl did house some strong feelings of anger towards Megatron in the first place. The war may be over but the scars still remained. Even on Megatron.

            His empty canon arm had caught his attention and as before in their session is had no meaning other than a tool, or so he has been told so far. As much as Megatron was a hard mech to break, something about Rung had him opening and gushing to him. At times he wouldn't even realize it until he was three drinks down at Swerves and Rung was swaying to one side while he was still sitting straight. For hours they talked and talked at Swerves, and several times Megatron had helped carry Rung back to his hab suit when he became to overcharged. In months time, Rung and Megatron had become nearly inseparable.

            This particular night Rung had only had one drink but was exhausted from his extra long session with Whirl and Fortress. He had tried so hard to keep his optics open when Megatron was speaking to him, not wanting to seem rude that he was falling asleep. Only when he felt Megatrons hands graze his shoulder did he snap back to attention so hard he knocked his own glasses crooked.

            "Oh, do forgive me Megatron..." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and they flushed even hotter when Megatron laughed and took his little hand into his own. "Sorry I-"

            "No need to be sorry." He cut him off quickly, watching Rung fix his glasses before looking around the empty bar.

            "Oh dear, seems we have overstayed our welcome." He hadn't realized he had been listening that long.  "We should leave before Swerve gets upset." Sliding off of his barstool, Rung tapped to the ground and held his hand out to Megatron.

            At first Megatron raised an eyebrow to it, then simply took the smaller hand into his down and stood from his spot.

            "Can I ask you a favor Rung..." Megatron said as they exited into the hallway, turning slightly to the shorter mech and swallowing hard.

 

And now, here he was, a large hand resting on Rungs back, very lightly grazing over each of his little spinal struts and right up to his neck were he couldn't help but massage a bit before moving back down. Before his hand could even get close to Rungs aft, he pulled it back up his back and just nuzzled the top of Rungs head. His antennas provided him with quite a bit of amusement as he tweaked them and watched them twitch right back into place. Now and again Rung would shift on him, his optics closed and his face a complete state of peace. He was beautiful like that.

            Megatron grazed a thumb over his cheek, blinking when he noticed Rung's own optics to peek open now. The way those soft blue optics dimmed online then looked at him made his spark flutter, and he was sure Rung felt it when he gave him the sweetest smile.

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." It was still the middle of the night cycle, they had only been laying like this maybe a few hours. Now and again Megatron would stroke Rungs back, glancing out of the window into space. "Go back to sleep." Megatron whispered, his thumb grazing over Rungs cheek once more. There was something so pure about Rung, the way he looked into Megatrons optics. The way he just laid there content with the situation.

            Rung scooted up his frame, nuzzling his nose right under Megatrons chin, he felt his lips graze his neck before a soft kiss was planted there. A second one did not follow, and Rung made no more to try to tease for a second until Megatron looked down at him. He was smiling, his optics half open, his hand rubbing up and down the center of Megatrons chestplate.

            The arm around Rung tightened and eased him up just slightly to allow him to plant a single kiss on his forehead, then another on his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth...

            His lips hovered so close to Rungs, feeling the heat from Rungs body radiating off of him and onto his own frame. Something was keeping him back, he couldn't touch those lips. Only when Rung filled the gap and pressed his soft lips to his own did Megatron take one of his hands into his own and squeeze it. Those little servo interlaced with his own and he was sure this was pure bliss.

            Rung pulled back, a small smile as he watched Megatrons red optics search his face for some kind of clue. Anything that would explain why someone like him would....do that.

            Pulling Rungs hand up, he kissed each and every one of his knuckles before pressing his little hand to his cheek. Optics closed, he shook his head and frowned.

            "Do not go down this path Rung." Even his softest whisper was still raspy. He opened his optics, looking down before pressing Rungs hand even harder into his cheek. "Please...only demons will follow." He felt Rungs servos shift on his cheek and he looked up at him. There was that sweet smile again.

            "I won't be walking it alone." Pressing back in, he kissed Megatron before nuzzling back into the side of his neck.

            A soft click and Megatrons cheeks flushes as his vents opened and a hot blast of air wafted out. He shifted, feeling Rung start to shimmy down his frame and kiss around his chestplate. Soft lips grazed here and there and Megatron looked down watching him. He hadn't noticed his little hands gliding over his frame until they pressed into the seams on the side of his stomach. He worked the wiring, plucking some here and there, playing Megatrons moans like an instrument.

            "Rung," A breathy plea as Rung slid between his legs and kissed his warming panel. Looking back up, his spark pulsed as he locked optics with Rung. His calm and cool while his red ones burned bright. "I..." Putting his head back down, he cursed himself for not being able to express himself to Rung the way he wished.

            "I know..." He heard Rung say between kisses. He mouthed the panel and worked more and more seams until both of his hands reached the heated groin and massaged little circles all around. "You don't have to say anything."

            A risk, and Megatron snapped his panel open, his spike slowly rising in front of Rungs face. He bought a hand up to his face, blocking his flushed cheeks from Rungs gaze. Half of him expected Rung to reject him, but the gentle grasp said otherwise.

            His hand came down and he groaned as the first gentle tug stirred his arousal further and further until his spike was throbbing and standing at Rungs full attention. A small bead of lubricant gathered at the tip and streamed down the side before Rung leaned in and pressed his glossa hard to its side. One single lick and Megatron twisted, servos knotting into the berth sheets before Rungs lips pressed lightly to the head. He knew Rung was staring at him, making sure he was okay before slowly dipping his head down and giving a soft suck.

            "Mhm..." He felt Megatrons legs tense, but he made no move to stop him. Instead one of his large hands moved down and gentle stroked the top of Rungs head. A loving gesture that he repeated with every bob of Rungs head until he pushed deeper. "Ah!~" His knee bent and Megatron looked up, optics glossy with bliss as he watched. He could feel Rung work his little glossa on the underside of his spike, tracing circles and suckling softly. His optics had been shut, and he looked so adorable like that. His nose was wrinkled and he was making quite the effort to please the warlord to the best of his ability. The way his mouth felt was something surreal, so warm and welcoming, his spike pulsed inside and gushed more lubricants which he swallowed without protest.

            His fans hummed and clicked on slightly higher as Rung pulled his lips from the spike and wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand before feeling Megatron take his wrist and very gently tug him up his frame.

            Rung pressed his face into Megatrons neck again, a small smile before he nipped his energon lines. He could feel Megatrons spike twitching between his legs and without Megatron asking he snapped his own panel back. Valve radiating heat down onto Megatrons spike, he felt the Warlord tense and pull his hips back away from him.

            "Rung..." Taking one of the doctors small hands into his own, he squeezed it before kissing his knuckles. "Do you want this...?" His face was lined with worry. He didn't want Rung to feel obligated or even want him to feel like he needed to do this for him. Those beautiful blue optics that stared up at him cut through him deeper than he could have ever thought. "Please...tell me..." Two more kisses to Rungs knuckled before Rung nuzzled against the side of Megatrons head.

            "I would love this." He whispered into his audio, drawing a soft moan from him. "I would love to spend this night with you, if you would like too."

            Megatron swallowed hard, his free hand creeping down to Rungs aft and cupping it. Pushing Rung up his chest just a little more, he pushed two Servos against his valve. He was warm and wet and his valve fluttered at the attention. He hesitated before sliding his middle servo in, his spike surging as Rung moaned right into his audio.

            His fat servo pushed in and out slowly, drawing soft grunts from the little doctor. Working the inner walls, he pressed into the mesh, rubbing along the lining to activate nodes and stretch him without hurting him. He pushed to his knuckle, feeling Rungs back arch and his frame quiver.

            Sliding a second servo in, he watched Rungs face twist and gasp into his neck. His little hand gripped Megaterons and he used his free one to hold onto his chestplate for support.

            "Am I hurting you?" He whispered, not wanting Rung to stop groaning into his audio. He pumped his servos slowly, in and out...in and out until the valve lubricated and gushed for him.

            "N-No..." He leaned up, kissing the corner of Megatrons mouth before moving to kiss his nose then his forehead. He pulled his hand free from Megatrons and wiggled his aft, glad Megatron withdrew from his valve. His servos pulled out, a few strings of lubricant following him as he moved away and snapped. His thumb teased Rungs outer node a moment before his hips moved back up and the head of his spike nosed between Rungs valve lips.

            Rung pressed his head into Megatrons shoulders and nodded, and the spike pushed in.

            "Ngn!~" Rungs frame inched up slightly, Megatrons spike very slowly sliding into him about half way before stopping to help him adjust. His inner lining strained to the new width but Rung made only noises of acceptance. Retracting his hips, Megatron pushed back in just a little deeper. Keeping one arm draped over Rungs back, he held him while he bounced up and down slowly.

            "Is it good?" Megatron whispered, their hips finally tapping together and Rung gasping against his neck.

            "Yes~!" Optics dimmed, Rung planted little loving kisses all along Megatrons chin, soft gasps escaping him when his spike pushed back in. "It's lovely." A soft laugh before Megatrons arm tightened around him and he kissed him. Their glossas tangled for a while, only the soft sounds of their hips bumping filling the room.

            Megatron picked up the pace a bit, hips bumping Rung up and down on his chest until he was whining into his audio and whispering sweet lovely things to him. Each new thrust hit Rungs ceiling node and he was lost in pleasure. Wave after wave crashed over him and he made sure to return the favor by clamping his valve around his spike. Sucking him in deeper and deeper and rippling the inner mech to let him know he was satisfying him.

            "Rung..." Megatrons cheeks were a shade of crimson and coolant was beading on his forehead. His thrust became a little more jagged, his knees bending slightly as his overload was just out of reach. "Rung I'm...." Both arms wrapped around Rung, squeezing him hard into his chestplate as his spike pulsed and spurt out a hot stream of transfluid into his valve. He made a soft cry of pleasure, mouth hanging slightly open and Rung took the opportunity to kiss him again. He muffled his own cry of overload, his valve convulsing and milking Megatrons spike with each pulse as his back snapped straight.

            A few slow thrust and Megatrons hips came to a stop and he let out a satisfied vent. Fans slowing to a low hum, he looked down to where Rung had his hot cheek pressed to his cool chestplate. Still trembling in afterglow, Megatron ran his hand up and down his spinal strut, teasing each bump soothingly before kissing Rungs forehead.

            Rungs hand reached up and cupped Megatrons cheek, his thumb gliding under his optic a moment before he looked up at him and grinned.

            Both still connected, Rung dimmed his optics until they flickered offline. Megatron continued to stroke his back, kiss his forehead, and hum softly until finally he too dimmed his optics offlined and drifted into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
